koeifandomcom-20200223-history
REASON TO FIGHT
REASON TO FIGHT is a Dynasty Warriors character duet which first appeared on the vocal CD set Duet Songs. It is performed by Tetsu Inada and Rika Komatsu who respectively voice Lu Bu and Diaochan in the series. Credits :Lyrics: Eri Ishikawa :Composition, Arrangement: MASA :UNIVERSAL MUSIC label Lyrics Since the actors overlap one another throughout the song, lyrics are color coded to indicate which character is singing which line. If there is no color coding, it means both actors sing the line together. :Red - Lu Bu :Pink - Diaochan Kanji= :くだらん雑魚は失せろ :叩き斬る価値もないわ :最強の力で天下を取るのだ :世界が闇に染まる :憂いの暗雲(くも)を払って :光ある未来のために舞いましょう :お前の悲しみ (果たすまで) :打ち砕いてやろう (使命を) :たとえ それが :どんな道理(みち)であっても :もう何も言うな (この本心(こころ)) :必ずすべてを倒す (隠して) :そうだ 進んで行くだけ :FIGHTING FOR THE REASON :好きに生きて戦う :LIVING FOR THE GROUNDS :思い通り まっすぐに :FIGHTING FOR THE REASON :楽しませろ 戦え :LIVING FOR THE GROUNDS :それしかない :IT'S JUST THE REASON TO FIGHT :止められない :争い絶えぬ乱世 :荒れ狂う地上を行く :運命がつけた標(しるべ)を辿って :漣(さざなみ)のように (その願い) :心が波立つけれど (叶えよう) :今は これしかできない :FIGHTING FOR THE REASON :己信じ戦え :LIVING FOR THE GROUNDS :立ち止まるなひたすらに :FIGHTING FOR THE REASON :貫くため戦え :LIVING FOR THE GROUNDS :わかっている :IT'S JUST THE REASON TO FIGHT :振り返らない :FIGHTING FOR THE REASON :好きに生きて戦う :LIVING FOR THE GROUNDS :思い通りまっすぐに :FIGHTING FOR THE REASON :楽しませろ 戦え :LIVING FOR THE GROUNDS :それしかない :IT'S JUST THE REASON TO FIGHT :己信じ戦え :LIVING FOR THE GROUNDS :立ち止まるなひたすらに :FIGHTING FOR THE REASON :貫くため戦え :LIVING FOR THE GROUNDS :わかっている :IT'S JUST THE REASON TO FIGHT :止められない :振り返らない :戦い抜く |-|Romaji= :kudaran zako wa usero :tataki-kiru kach no nai wa :saikyou no chikara de tenka o toru no da :sekai ga yami ni somaru :urei no kumo wo haratte :hikari aru mirai no tame ni maimashou :omae no kanashimi (hatasu made) :uchi-kudaite yarou (shimei wo) :tatoe sore ga :donna michi de attemo :mou nani mo iu na (kono kokoro) :kanarazu subete wo taosu (kakushite) :sou da susundeyuku dake :FIGHTING FOR THE REASON :suki ni ikite tatakau :LIVING FOR THE GROUNDS :omoidouri massugu ni :FIGHTING FOR THE REASON :tanoshimasero tatakae :LIVING FOR THE GROUNDS :soreshikanai :IT'S JUST THE REASON TO FIGHT :tomerarenai :arasoi taenu ranse :arekuruu chijou wo yuku :unmei ga tsuketa shirube wo tadotte :sazanami no youni (sono negai) :kokoro ga namidatsu keredo (kanaeyou) :ima wa koreshika dekinai :FIGHTING FOR THE REASON :onore shinji tatakae :LIVING FOR THE GROUNDS :tachidomaru nahitasura ni :FIGHTING FOR THE REASON :tsuranuku tame tatakae :LIVING FOR THE GROUNDS :wakatteiru :IT'S JUST THE REASON TO FIGHT :furikaeranai :FIGHTING FOR THE REASON :suki ni ikite tatakau :LIVING FOR THE GROUNDS :omoidouri massugu ni :FIGHTING FOR THE REASON :tanoshimasero tatakae :LIVING FOR THE GROUNDS :soreshikanai :IT'S JUST THE REASON TO FIGHT :onore shinji tatakae :LIVING FOR THE GROUNDS :tachidomaru nahitasura ni :FIGHTING FOR THE REASON :tsuranuku tame tatakae :LIVING FOR THE GROUNDS :wakatteiru :IT'S JUST THE REASON TO FIGHT :tomerarenai :furikaeranai :tatakai nuku |-|English Translation= :Every worthless dog out there should get lost :They're not even worth being killed by me :The land shall be mine under my might :The world is covered in darkness :I dance to part the clouds of sorrow :for a bright new age :I shall purge you (Until my mission) :of your sadness (has been fulfilled) :Even if that is done :for whatever reason :Say nothing more. (I shall hide) :I shall kill them all. (my true self) :That's it. Just do as you will. :FIGHTING FOR THE REASON :Live as you please and fight. :LIVING FOR THE GROUNDS :Do exactly as you wish :FIGHTING FOR THE REASON :Entertain me. Fight. :LIVING FOR THE GROUNDS :That's all I have :IT'S JUST THE REASON TO FIGHT :Never stop. :In this troubled age of endless conflict, :we go into raging lands, :obeying the signs appointed by destiny :My heart swells (I shall grant) :like rippling waves, but (your wish) :for now This is all I can do. :FIGHTING FOR THE REASON :Believe in yourself and fight :LIVING FOR THE GROUNDS :Don't stop for an instant :FIGHTING FOR THE REASON :Fight to become the one who prevails :LIVING FOR THE GROUNDS :I know :IT'S JUST THE REASON TO FIGHT :Never look back :FIGHTING FOR THE REASON :Live as you please and fight :LIVING FOR THE GROUNDS :Do anything that you want :FIGHTING FOR THE REASON :Entertain me. Fight. :LIVING FOR THE GROUNDS :That's all I have :IT'S JUST THE REASON TO FIGHT :Believe in yourself and fight :LIVING FOR THE GROUNDS :Don't stop for an instant :FIGHTING FOR THE REASON :Fight to become the one who prevails :LIVING FOR THE GROUNDS :I know :IT'S JUST THE REASON TO FIGHT :Never stop :Never look back :Never give up the fight External Links *Official Youtube preview *Voice actor commentary for CD Category: Songs